Regret
by NRMania
Summary: I have many regrets... making this was one... telling a group of people on a discord that I made it was the second... the third was the fact they somehow persuaded me to post it (out of spite)... and the fourth was the fact my threat of adding them to a sequel made one of them say "HELL YEAH". I'm looking at you, Someone that sounds is related to the words Fire and Commander


Why Have You Done This

With an invisibility cloak… a lot of things become available.

Peeping, Restricted areas… stuff like that.

Harry Potter went after one place in particular. The restricted section of the library became his playground. Every book there was eventually read by the sixth year…

Thanks to this… Harry knew exactly what ritual Voldemort had used… and how to work with it.

Voldemort made a mistake that day… blood magic was extremely useful at destroying enemies in very odd ways… so when your enemy decides to use your own blood in their rebirth?

You get the perfect gate to mess with them.

[*Malfoy Manor*]

Voldemort watched as his Familiar/Horcrux companion Nagini ate one of the more useless Death Eaters.

Suddenly… Voldemort started to scream in agony… Nagini started to flail around matching how much pain the Dark Lord felt.

No Death Eaters would come and help. They were feeling the same pain, thanks to the convenient dark mark each one held.

A few minutes of agony later and it stopped just as abruptly as the way it started. Voldemort got to their feet… and found their sight covered by hair.

"What?" They asked themselves… only to find that their voice was not their own either.

A feminine scream filled the manor… along with a lot more a few moments later when everyone inside realised their sudden change into the fairer sex… mostly

Attempts at trying to killing curse the now pint-sized Dark Lady's anger were soon met with failure too…

[*An Apartment In London*]

'This was not part of the plan.' Harry Potter thought to himself… or rather herself? Themselves?

They had both. All of it. Sausage and Bun and the bumps on the top. What many would call a Hermaphrodite… or a 'Futa'.

"I don't really care though… I look hot." They said into the mirror in their new husky voice… matching the tall, curvy and slightly bulky form.

'Maybe I shouldn't have chosen that specific ritual... but it will certainly be fun as hell when the daily prophet tries to explain why half of their main male 'pure blooded benefactors' have a set of boobs… and how they've lost most of their magic.'

"I should also write the confirmations on magic compared to… sizes…" They said as he/she felt around their body for no real reason. "I am most certainly bigger than I was before… a lot bigger. And these melons are the biggest I've seen, even if they match the body I have now."

[*The Next Day*]

The Dark Lady fumed as they read the newest Daily Prophet.

 _"Strange problem affecting wizards! Large amounts of magic lost… and new additions?_

 _Medi-witches and wizards have been stumped by the newest 'disease' that has suddenly started plaguing many wizards. It is unsure how the problem has spread so quickly but over one-hundred wizards have been seeing doctors about near-squib levels of magic and new additions in the chest and crotch area._

 _You heard that right. Wizards are now witches… mostly. Some have been revealed to still have a very tiny 'pecker'… but anything produced has been found to be 'nearly impossible to fertilize anything, even with fertility charms.' in tests. Oddly, any wizard effected have been found… fertile in the other way._

 _What is the cause of this problem? Is it truly a disease? A curse from a sadistic wizard trying to destroy the male population in a strange way?_

 _Perhaps it was the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

 _Either way… if you find yourself with anything described, please contact the nearest Magic Hospital, just in case anything is revealed."_

"M-my Lady?" Lucius Malfoy whispered quietly as they entered Voldemort's chamber. They were one of the many to have been effected by the problem plaguing the ranks… and they were hit rather harshly in many ways, now looking prettier than their own wife… who was making the best of her Son's changes by playing dress-up with a fearful Draco elsewhere.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THE DARK LADY, IT IS EITHER THE DARK LORD OR LORD VOLDEMORT." The Dark Lady screamed at the Blonde Haired Ex-Wizard.

"There is a letter for you… from Harry Potter." They squeaked out fearfully. Voldemort my have lost a lot of magic… but they still showed an efficiency in knives and how to use them to murder idiot Death Eaters, which was shown when she carved Crabbe and Goyle out like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

"What?! Give it to me." They hissed angrily. Once the letter was in her hands she opened it and started to read furiously.

 _"Hey Dark Lady. How are you and your stupid Roadkill Consumers enjoying your new bodies?_

 _I myself am having a lot of fun with my own… along with all that magic that you idiots had._

 _You should have thought things over before you used my blood. Plenty of rituals could be used to straight out kill you._

 _Of course… I decided against that. Instead I thought it would be more fun to just turn you into a little, petite girl._

 _I'm not done though… no… I'll be coming to get you. I'll show you what its like to be ruined._

 _The picture below is just a taster on how I'll be doing it… all this dark magic running through me has left me quite naughty. And I found a way to release it that will be beneficial to the magic world eventually._

 _Love_

 _Harry, your future Lover… and father/mother of your children… that was a part of the ritual too."_

The now Dark Lady couldn't help but feel ill… and blush as they saw the picture stuck onto the letter.

It was a picture of a familiar greasy haired potion maker, now girlified just like the other death eater males.

Only… they were covered in white and had a look of pure, broken euphoria on their face as they were propped up by a girthy hunk of meat shoved directly into... well… you know. said 'meat' belonged to a black haired, green eyed amazon of a woman, who looked at the camera with a cheeky grin that said 'you're next'… it was clearly Harry Potter.

Girl Snape also had a sign taped to them… reading only one sentence

 _"I was impregnated by Harry(iet) Potter and loved it."_

"Lucius… do you have an emergency portkey?"

"Y-yes my lord, to a family home in France… why?"

"Get it. Now."

Lucius ran out the chamber, leaving a slightly shaking 'Dark Lord' alone.

"That was a bad idea." a familiar, but strangely huskier voice filled the air

The letter flashed and the person known originally as Tom Riddle felt themselves unceremoniously land on a completely unrecognisable floor

Voldemort squeaked in fright, an odd event, as they suddenly realised where they were… a bedroom… Harry Potter's bedroom it appeared.

"I know that you are entirely incompetent… but completely failing to inspect the letter for a portkey just makes me sad for you." The tall, overpowering form of the Potter woman said to the petite ex-dark lord. "Now… any last words before I blow your mind and mold your body to suit my desires?"

"Mercy?" they said weakly.

"Sorry, my mercy is being drowned out by all this feral desire to make you completely unrecognisable to your little minions."

[*Much later*]

 _Harriet Potter, the saviour of the wizard world, and our now gracious ruler, would like to remind you that any wizard found must be reported to her immediately for transformation and reproduction. If you are found caring for wizards you will be forcefully brought to our queen's chamber to be turned into a near-mindless child bearer._

 _Of course, some of you have brought yourself to that path willingly… but for those that wish to actually stay mostly sane, follow our queen's orders._

 _Or you will become just like the supposed 'Dark Lord' Samantha Riddle… I may love my bearer-mother very much, but she only has the ability to speak for an hour a day as she is kept in a near eternal state of bliss by our queen._

 _Glory to our queen… may we bear her children so our future shall be strong._

 _Bethany Potter-Riddle._

 **If this is ever released… it was a mistake.**

 **April Fools maybe?**


End file.
